


Halloween 2016: Welcome to the Pack!

by Lycan_Jedi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Actual Rape but not in detail, Ceremonial Breeding, Ceremonial Rape, Ceremonial Sex, Lots of Cum, M/M, Transformation, Werewolf, Werewolf Transformation, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycan_Jedi/pseuds/Lycan_Jedi
Summary: Wow, I can't believe I forgot to post this! Last Years HalloweenStory: A man is thrust into a world of werewolves.What will happen when he discovers it might not be the dream it seems?





	Halloween 2016: Welcome to the Pack!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I can't believe I forgot to post this! Last Years HalloweenStory: A man is thrust into a world of werewolves.What will happen when he discovers it might not be the dream it seems?

Sunday October 30th, 2016  
Jon watched as the sun began to set. He'd been dreading this night. A month earlier a large wolf had bitten him, and told him with a human like voice he'd return in one moon cycle. It had been a moon cycle, and now, the beast would return. He turned and entered his home as the last few rays of light left. Casting darkness over his woodland home. He'd loved the forest covered Mountains, and had saved up thousands to build his perfect dream home in them. It was a nearly 30 minute drive to the nearest neighbor, so quite often he would be free to walk naked in and around his home. But tonight that was the furthest thing from his mind. Around noon that day he'd started overheating and had stripped naked to cool himself. He'd also had a terrible itch that had covered the majority of his body, and an aching erection had most recently developed less than an hour earlier. No matter how much he jacked off, it didn't seem to go away.

He sank down onto the couch, and flipped on his TV. Flipping through the channels, he found what he was looking for, A channel dedicated entirely to gay porn. It was one of his "secret channels" that he'd payed extra for in his cable package. Tonight they were doing a halloween special. A man dressed as an alien was forcibly milking a human man. Rubbing a ridiculous looking green alien hand glove over his cock and chest. "No Please!" The man said as the alien continued. "You will supply us with usable seed!" Slowly his hand went to his cock and began rubbing slowly. 'This'll do it. Then I can kill that beast.' He thought, eyeing the pistol on his coffee table. He stroked masterfully, rubbing his cock hard while teasing his tip with his thumb. He moaned as his free hand rubbed his chest, finding a nipple and playing with it.  He rubbed faster as the man in the video cried out as he came, the alien holding a beaker over his cock to collect his cum. Seconds later Jon too, cried out his pleasure as he came. Grabbing a cloth he wiped the cum off himself and grabed his gun. Checking it for what seemed like the millionth time, to be sure it was loaded. As he checked it he heard a familiar howl. "Come on you bastard! You're not using me as some chew toy!" He said pointing the gun at the door. Outside the wolf stood, having heard everything going on inside. "I don't plan on using you like that, pup." He said with a chuckle. Slowly the wolf looked up. The full moon was now overhead. "Won't be long now!" He called loud enough for the human to hear. 

"What are you.. AGHHH!!" He screamed as cum exploded from his cock knocking him to his hands and knees. He felt his bones break simultaneously as he screamed in pain. His hands, feet and arms began elongating. Jet black hair began growing all over his body as his cock exploded again, releasing shot after shot of cum over the wooden floor. He felt his spine lengthen into a tail. Looking up he saw the beast staring at him. "Relax, it'll go easier."  
"What did you do to me!?"  
"I turned you." The creature said as Jon's face began elongating as cum exploded from his cock again. This time it didn't stop. Cum kept leaping from his fully erect maleness as his teeth grew to a point, and his eyes turned Yellow. His screams slowly turned to whimpers and Howls. The beast watched as his cock protruded from it's sheath. "Godamn your hotter than I thought you'd be! Roll over, Let's see that cock!" Jon had no idea why but he obeyed. His cock still exploding, He rolled onto his back as a furry sheath enveloped his cock. Slowly it morphed to a more pointed tip, and a massive bulge developed at the base. He let out a wolf-like howl as he climaxed one last time before laying back on the ground, panting in exhaustion.

"You know, I gotta give it to myself! When I bit you, I liked what I saw. Nice rippling muscles, handsome face, beautiful Brown hair. But this black fur suits you better. And that cock! God, you have no idea how close I was to coming in here while you were jacking off! You're the best mate I've ever turned!" Jon's eyes went wide "Wh-what do you mean?!" The wolf looked almost sorry. "I don't have a mate anymore. He was killed by a hunter last moon. We'd been watching you awhile. In fact it was his idea to turn you. He wanted a third. Me turning you was my way of honoring him." Jon slowly stood on his new paws, getting used to the new feeling. "What's your name?" Jon asked as he tried to get used to his new voice. It seemed to sound more like a growling noise than his usual deep manly voice. "Erik, with a k. Yours?"   
"You fucking turned me and you don't know my name?!" Erik smiled sheepishly exposing his fangs. "Sorry, Ian kept track of your info. I only knew where you lived, and what you looked like."   
"Jon. I'm guessing Ian was your mate?" the wolf nodded. "He was my Beta. I just wish It'd been me. God knows he was kinder than I am."  
"How so?"  
"He would've asked before turning you. Not just hold you down and bite you." Jon shuttered as he remembered that night. He'd been on his porch trying to call his friend Ian,when he heared  a howl. Knowing wolves were common in this area, he didn't think much of it. When he heared growling behind him, however, he tried to run before something large pounced on his bare back. Looking up he saw a grey furred wolf, a flash of teeth, and felt an agonizing pain in  his left shoulder. "I'll be back in one moon cycle, don't run, I WILL find you." With that the beast left.  Beside him Ian's Voicemail  picked up.  "Hey, you got Ian Sadler,  leave your number I'll get back to ya."

 "Wait Ian, Ian Sadler? Was he your mate?" Erik nodded "You knew him then?"   
"We were like brothers in College. I asked him to come down here last month. God I thought he just hadn't got my e-mail."   
"He talked about a Jon every so often. Didn't know it was you. No wonder he wanted you as a third." Jon felt tears at his eyes as he thought of Ian. He'd never hurt anyone, and had been an excellent lover. "I miss him too." Erik said as Jon howled mournfully. As Jon sobbed at the loss of his friend, Erik gently licked the tears away, nuzzling the newly turned werewolf. Jon returned the nuzzle, and gently licked the larger werewolf's muzzle.

"Thanks." Jon said after he'd calmed down. "No problem. Come on." Erik said walking to the door. "Where are we going?"   
"The mating grounds."   
"Mating grounds? No!"   
"What?" Erik asked standing by the door. "I'm not gonna fuck you! I don't even know you!"  
"You don't have a choice. Pack law states that I have to mate with whoever I turn after they first transform in front of the Pack."   
"I don't care about-"  
"Or we both die."  
"The fact I don't know you."Erik chuckled. "Don't worry, you're gonna love it!" Jon followed him out the  door. For awhile they walked in silence. Jon occasionally glancing at the larger werewolf. He had beautiful grey fur, a scar down his right side, and bright blue eyes. "How you feeling?" Erik asked as they walked through the forest. "Tired, I've never cum so much in one day, let alone 5 minutes."  
"Try a minute and a half, I know, seems like longer with the pain of a first turn. It gets easier each turn though. The reason you came so much, is so you had room for your Lupine cum. Human cum is no good when your a werewolf, can't get a female werewolf pregnant. Werewolf cum you can."   
"Will it be like that every time? The cum part, I mean?"  Erik smiled, "Oh yeah, why do you think first thing they do in the movies is howl? Bastards are cumming. Non-stop orgasmic bliss. Eventually it won't even hurt anymore, and when you turn back, you're gonna cum like that again." Jon's cock quickly grew to it's full length. He loved  the thought of cumming so much. Suddenly the scent of cum, and the sound of growling reached him. They entered the clearing and Jon saw countless other werewolves either laying down or standing. As they entered the clearing he heard screaming. Looking to his left he saw a man being dragged in by two large werewolves. His shirt was torn exposing creamy white flesh. One of his shoes were missing, and his clothing was covered in dirt  and leaves. He had a gorgeous face and black hair. Jon recognized the man. He was a body shop mechanic in town, and a friend to his brother. "Evan?" Jon whispered as they dragged him to the center, where another werewolf was sitting on a small cliff. "Keep quiet." Erik said realizing Jon knew the man. "Pack Leader, we found this human near our den. He carried this weapon, and a box of these." One of the wolves said, throwing a shotgun and a  box of what appeared to be silver at the werewolf's paws. "Silver Bullets? Pathetic." The Pack Leader said. "Was anyone hurt?" The Pack Leader asked. "No sir, but he fired at my youngest son." 

The Pack Leader snarled. "Make him the Pack Bitch for the next 6 moons. If he resists, kill him." Evan screamed as the two werewolves wasted little time in tearing the clothing off of him and dragging him away. "Ahh Erik, enter." Erik nodded to Jon and the two approached. "Pack leader, I have brought my new mate for inspection and breeding." Erik said bowing his head. "You don't know what to do, do you?" The werewolf asked Jon. "N-No." Jon said looking at the path where the man had been dragged. He could here him begging for something to stop. "My apologies for you having to witness that. I can understand your fear. I don't like sentences like that, but attacking a pup is unacceptable. The Werewolf he attacked is only 5. If he cooperates, we'll turn him and he'll live here. Death is only if he resists us. He must attone  for his crimes."   
"He looked young." Jon said trying to mask the fact he knew him. "My guess is 20. The werewolf replied jumping from the cliff and landing gracefully. "Don't worry, I'm sure he will be fine. Now stand on your hindpaws." Jon obeyed as the werewolf circled him. Occasionally touching his chest, lifting his tail, or rubbing his cock. "Quite a healthy werewolf. Though  these muscles are bigger than most, are you a bodybuilder?"   
"No sir. But I work out everyday." The werewolf smiled. "That would explain it. I approve of this Werewolf being your mate. Prepare him while I call for the pack." The werewolf said, before letting out a loud howl. From all around Werewolves returned the howl as Erik took Jon's forepaw in his. "Jon I know that seemed cruel, but trust me, being a pack bitch is one of the least harsh punishments."  
"Have you ever.."  
"The last month, because I bit you. I didn't have pack approval. In all honesty it should've been 12 moon cycles, but seeing as I'd just lost Ian, they took it easy on me." Jon nodded. "Come on." Erik said leading Jon to a stone slab near the rock formation. "You're to be bred by me. Which means I do you. You can't say no. If you do, they'll make you the pack bitch until your death, or someone else commits a worse offense." Jon nodded in understanding. Still his cock was hard at the thought of getting rammed by cock after cock. "Do you like it hard, or gentle?" Erik suddenly asked picking up a necklace of dead flowers, bones, and small strips of fur. "Gentle, then as hard as you can when we're close." Erik smiled."Just like Ian." he said while putting the necklace on Jon. "These flowers are a ceremonial aphrodisiac, only the Beta wears them. It brings the male to orgasm quicker. Trust me,you'll cum without touching yourself. The bones represent Ian's approval, the fur represents the pack's approval." Jon smiled at Ian's approval. "He'd love seeing this. Ian." he added at Erik's confused look. At that Erik smiled too. "You look beautiful, Jon."  Erik said looking around."Looks like it's time. Just follow my lead okay?" he said leading Jon to the slab. 

The Pack Leader howled loudly gaining everone's attention. "It is now time for Erik to initiate his new Beta, Jon. Erik would you care to address us?" Erik looked at the pack before speaking. "I know that by turning Jon without approval was wrong, however, my intent was pure. Many of you know of the pain I went through. With permission from the pack, I request approval on behalf of my mate." Each werewolf present howled as Erik smiled. "You have approval of this Pack Erik. Jon, have you anything to say?"   
"I don't know what to say, in all honesty. All my life I've believed that werewolves didn't exist. Now I am one. I am greatfull you have accepted me as a member of your pack. I guess that's it?" The Pack Leader smiled. "You will be a fine addition to this Pack, Jon. Begin!" 

Erik smiled and hugged Jon around his back, breathing in the flowers scent deeply as he rubbed his hands up Jon's chest and abs, before going down to his cock. Gently he began pumping it as Jon groaned in pleasure. He turned him around and licked his maw gently as Jon returned the kiss. Erik's cock quickly hardened as he lay Jon on his back on the slab gently. "Are you ready?" Jon nodded as Erik strattled him his cock touching Jon's. Gently he began sliding back and forth as he kissed Jon's face, neck, chest, and shoulders. Jon wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back and growling in pleasure. He bucked his hips as Erik ground their bodies together. As they continued three of the flowers were crushed releasing their aphrodisiac, causing both to climax all over each other. Jon howled as cum lept from his dick. Likewise Erik howled as he came still grinding his cock on Jon's. Strands of white clashed against Jon's black fur. As Erik stopped his grinding and Kissed his new mate lovingly. "Gentle then hard as I can?" He asked as Jon nodded. Gently Erik rolled Jon over as he carressed Jon's black fur. Jon got onto his hands and knees as he lifted his tail, exposing his pink tailhole. Erik leaned in and licked it gently, taking in the taste. It was sweet with a small hint of bitterness. He licked for a solid five minutes as Jon squirmed in pleasure, his tongue rolling off to the side as Erik rimmed and tongue fucked him. After he was properly lubed with saliva Erik placed his cock at Jon's entrance. Around them the pack was in a mating frenzy as werewolves, both male and female began pairing of into twos or threes and began mating as if this were their last day on earth. Erik gently pushed as 4 inches went in as Jon yelped in pain. His tailhole feeling like it was on fire. "Too fast?" Erik asked stopping. "No, It always hurts at first." Erik gently pushed again. Another 2 inches entering the willing hole, before waiting for his mate to adjust. Another push and he felt Jon's fur on his knot. Smiling he slowly pulled out before pushing in  again, quickly finding Jon's prostate. "Oh God!" Jon said as Erik kissed Jon's back and neck, still pumping in and out of his mate. He quickly built up a rhythm. In, out to the tip, in, rotate hips, out halfway, in, out to the tip, in, rotate hips, out halfway. He kept this going as Jon growled his pleasure, his cock dripping pre onto the rock beneath him. He placed his forepaws on Jon's sides, sliding up his ribs as Jon quivered. He kept rubbing upward until he reached a flower on the necklace. He quickly plucked it and crushed it in front of Jon's nose causing him to cum all over the rock. "Fuuuuuuuccccccccckkkkkkkkk!!!!!!" Jon howled as his cum splattered below him. All the while Erik kept pumping enjoying the feel of Jon's tight tailhole. Holding the remnants of the flower to his nose he inhaled deeply, and came deep into Jon's tailhole. He kept pumping as he rode out his orgasm. 'Two flowers left to go.' he thought as he began to pound into Jon's body as hard as he could. Jon growled and groaned as Erik slammed into him. He pulled out and flipped Jon onto his back, before hilting himself again. This time there was no rhythm, only the feeling and sound of two wet bodies slapping together as cum was forced out of Jon's ass. Jon quickly came again as Erik slammed into him. His cum shooting up his body to his face. Leaning down Erik licked the cum off his face, and grabbed another flower. Crushing it, he rubbed the crushed petals on his nose and did the same with the other to Jon. "Get ready, I want you to cum with me."  
"Harder! Fuck me HARDER!" came the reply. Erik obliged quickly thrusting in and out, his hips almost a blur. Jon wrapped his arms around Erik and howled as he came, simultaneously Erik howled loudly, before biting down on Jon's shoulder and shoving his knot in, cumming in Jon's ass. Around them the pack howled loudly to signify two new mates. "I love you Erik" Jon murmured slowly falling asleep. "Love you too babe." Erik replied embracing his mate as Jon fell into a deep sleep against the soft grey fur.

Monday, October 31st, Halloween  
Jon awoke the next morning, in his bed. He quickly realized the sheets and blankets were covered  in cum. 'I'll clean it later,' he thought. He slowly got out and walked to the shower. "Damn what a dream. I've got to stop looking up anthro porn before bed." he said as he turned on the hot water and cleaned off. As he washed the dream popped in his head and his hand travelled south. Lathering up his hand he gripped his cock and began to jack himself off, imagining the grey furred wolf. After he'd cum and cleaned off, he turned the water off and dried off. Pulling his long hair into a ponytail, he slowly walked down the stairs to his basement gym, not bothering to dress. He stopped when he smelled Bacon. "What the hell?" He said as He picked up the gun he kept hidden behind his stairway bookcase. Walking cautiously to his kitchen he saw a naked, blond headed man cooking while whistling the tune to All Summer Long. "Ahoo Werewolves of London Aho- Oh hey babe! Hope I didn't wake you."    
"Who the hell are.." Jon stopped when the man turned holding two plates of Pumpkin Spice Pancakes, Eggs, and Bacon. The blue eyes, that scar, babe.  "Erik?" The man smiled. "Didn't think you'd recognize me. What's with the shotgun? Trying to become Pack Bitch?" Erik replied placing the plates on the table. "Protection actually, didn't know who was here." Jon replied lowering the gun."So since when is cooking your mate breakfast intimidating?" Erik asked with a smile. "Sorry."   
"Ahh, don't be, god knows after turning you like I did, I asked for it."   
"What the hell are you doing here though?" Erik smiled "Well, our Pack Leader told me to get you home after the ceremony,and make sure you were okay come morning. So a few of us brought you here, put you in bed and, cleaned up the front room. After that I told the others to go back home, and tell my dad we got home safely."  
"Your dad?"   
"Why do you think I called you and Ian my Beta? I'm the next Alpha. Now you're  the next Beta." Erik said taking a bite of eggs. "So it wasn't a dream?" Jon asked as Erik put down his fork. "You regret it?" Jon quickly shook his head. "No, I mean, last night was, amazing!  I've never been fucked like that before. But, a werewolf? I mean it's just so.. so.."   
"So much to take in?" Erik finished. "Exactly, and now, you're my mate, and until today I didn't even know what you looked like. Hell, besides your name, being a werewolf, and being the next Alpha, I know next to nothing about you. It's just, difficult." Erik stood and wrapped his arms around Jon. "I understand babe. Believe me I do, you're going through the same thing all of us do. In a few hours, when we turn again, everything will be fine. You'll know everything there is to know. But for now, your food is getting cold.  Jon smiled and ate, enjoying his new mate's cooking, which, according to Erik was a tradition in his Family on Halloween. After breakfast they went down to the gym and worked out as they learned more about each other. It turned out Erik was 26, and Jon was 25. Erik had only been 6 when he first turned and mated Ian when he was 16. He was a college professor of Cryptography. "Damn, great workout babe." Erik said as their bodies glistened with a sheen of sweat after their workout. "Yeah let's go to my bathroom and get cleaned up." Jon said walking to a door next to a large shelf of barbells with a wink. 

Walking to his gym's restroom, he turned on the massage shower and stepped inside, Erik close behind. As the water sprayed around them, Erik hugged Jon rubbing his hands over his nude body. "You feeling better yet?" Jon kissed Erik deeply. "Yeah, after I've had time to wrap my mind around it, this isn't so bad."   
"Thought so." Erik said kissing his mate deeply before picking up a bottle of body wash. He poured some on his hands and began rubbing it all over Jon as he returned the favor kissing and rubbing the wash over Erik's body. Openly stroking Erik's rapidly growing cock."Damn, you're going to get me cumming soon, if you don't stop." Jon smiled and redubled his efforts rubbing his mate's 7 1/2 " cock heavily, his own cock growing to it's own full 7". Erik grasped and stroked his mates cock as both began groaning in pleasure. "I love you, Erik." Jon groaned as as he felt his orgasm building. "I love you too." Erik replied as his cock exploded. Simultaneously an audible crack was heard. Jon looked up to see Erik's body begin morphing.  His grey fur sprouting over his body as the blonde hair slowly receded. Claws began to grow on his hands and feet, his face elongating along with his hands, feet and arms. His tail growing from the base of his spine as his cock exploded again and again, his cum landing on the naked man, his ears grew to a point along with his teeth as he growled his pleasure. Finally with another orgasm his cock began to morph. Growing the familiar knot and sheath he'd come to love. The tip growing to a point as volley after volley of cum lept from it. As he warched he felt his own cock explode as another crack was heard. He screamed in a combination of pain and pleasure as Erik hugged him tightly against his Lupine form. "Shh. It's okay, I've got you." Erik said as Jon trembled in pain. Jon felt everything as his body changed. After his transformation, both walked out of the shower and licked the cum out of each others fur. "Wasn't as bad this time. Still hurt like hell though." Jon said breaking the silence. Erik smiled and licked Jon's muzzle lovingly. "Weren't you in pain? My head is still pounding." Jon asked as they entered the gym. "Yeah, but I'm used to it by now. I only focus on the pleasure now." Erik said as Jon stopped and stared at the mirrored wall. His body WAS  gorgeous. Shiny black fur, beautiful golden yellow eyes that practically glowed, a long bushy tail that reached his neck when held straight up. Pearly white teeth that were full,  in contrast to a few he'd lost in a mugging years earlier. His body had grown to 7'5, and was covered in muscles. The thing that caught his eyes, was the massive rod between his legs. It had easily grown to more than 5 inches when soft, and he assumed, 8 inches when erect. Compared to his usual 3 1/2 inches when soft and 7 inches  when erect, this was quite an improvement. If he'd been a human still, and this wolf asked to fuck him he'd immediately strip and bend over.

Erik smiled as his mate admired his new form. "Told you, you're hot!" Erik said lcking his mates neck. "Come on. The pack holds a Halloween party  each year, and I haven't missed one yet." Jon smiled and followed Erik out into the woods. "What happens at these parties?" Jon asked as Erik led him through the woods. "Well, we let the pups go trick or treating around the pack since they're not safe enough to be around humans. While they do that, they play a movie. I think it's Rocky Horror this year. Anyway after that, the pups are normally are so tired, they just drop, then we break out the Pack Bitch, and the adults have some fun." Erik said missing the look of disgust from Jon. 'Still I should try to enjoy myself.' Jon thought as they continued the trek. They arrived soon after at the pack mating grounds. On the cliff the Pack Leader had sat on was projected Rocky Horror.They sat and watched as the movie played. Jon made a number of the werewolves laugh as he recited the call outs, and even convinced Erik to join in on doing the time warp, which had everyone laughing, Jon and Erik included, as they danced. After the movie the pups who were still awake were taken to a nearby building. "They hold more kid friendly stuff there." Erik explained as Jon watched on. A cry of fear broke his gaze as Evan was forced onto the stone slab. He sobbed as a werewolf shackled his wrists to the slab. He was still naked, and dirt covered his body. Jon picked up the scent of different werewolf's cum radiating from the young man. "I can't be a part of this." he said as the Pack Leader shoved his length into the screaming mans unwilling hole. "You don't have to be, but remember it's his punishment. Alot of us don't like inforcing it, but it's our duty as part of the pack." Erik said as Evan thrashed about as he was taken in front of the pack. "What happens when his punishment is up?" Jon asked. "You already know, he'll be turned and become part of the pack."  
 "And if he doesn't want to be one of us?"  
"He has no choice. The Pack Leader will use him to signify the end of his punishment, and bite him upon climax." Jon turned as another werewolf took the Pack Leader's place. The man begged for the pain to stop. That did it he couldn't take anymore. Jon ran into the woods ignoring the looks of the Pack and Erik as he called him. He stopped as he reached a rundown hunting cabin. Panting heavily he layed down as he tried to calm himself. He couldn't believe these werewolves condoned rape as a punishment. "Jon? You okay?"  Erik asked as he stepped into the clearing. "No, I'm not! You're all acting like rape is no big deal, just a punishment for someone who disobeys! You don't even consider what harm your doing to him! You just say it's no big deal! We'll just turn him! It's not like he's got  a fucking family that'll miss him or anything!" Jon was practically screaming by this point as Erik looked on in shock. "Oh but he doesn't have a fucking choice! If he doesn't like it we'll kill him because that solves everything! No one will come look for him, and if they do, we'll do it all over again! What?  It's only an unarmed man? Well that's fine we'll turn him anyway! Oh, he's engaged? Who cares he has no choice after he turns!" Jon finished with tears in his eyes as the fear, stress, and anger of the last month was released in a single moment. 

 

"You were engaged?" Erik asked as Jon cried. "Jon I-I didn't know. Of course you have a choice, you always have. Babe, I just want you to be happy. If you want to be with your betrothed go to her. You have that right." Jon wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled. "I'm sorry, I just.. I guess I'm under alot of stress. I didn't mean to take it out on you. Yes, I was but.. she left me. About a month ago. It's why I asked Ian to come." Erik gently licked Jon's muzzle. "It'll be okay."    

"I.. I don't know if I want to be part of this."   
"You're both welcome to leave." A voice said from the woods. "Dad? What are you doing here?" Erik asked as The Pack Leader entered, his dark brown fur shining in the moonlight. "It would take a deaf and blind man not to have noticed your mate's discomfort and anger tonight. He wasn't ready for this.."  
"And we haven't exactly made it easy on him either." Erik finished. "Sir, I'm sorry. I can't expect to understand the laws you've.."  He stopped as  the werewolf raised his paw. "You're right in feeling how you do. In the last month you were thrust into a world you didn't know even exists, forced to watch as a human you clearly know is used, and made into something you clearly weren't ready for. Jon, do you wish to leave our Pack?" Jon thought before responding. "Yes, but I don't want to leave Erik."   
"Erik, do you wish to go with your mate?" Erik nodded  "I  caused this. I need to make it better." The Alpha smiled and stood. Gently  he placed a forepaw on Jon's head and the other on Erik's. "I release you from being members of this Pack. Should you decide to return, you will be welcomed back with no judgement. If you need aide from us, simply ask. You will always be one of us." He lowered his forepaws and smiled at both. "Where will you go?"  he asked as Jon and Erik turned. "Home."  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml641840441']=[] 


End file.
